


Put Me in a Corner

by dukem_nukem (WonderWonderBats)



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/dukem_nukem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacqueline suggests a sleepover, and Kimmy realizes what she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me in a Corner

“So, a sleepover, right?” 

Kimmy was positive Jacqueline was joking. A sleepover, at her unfurnished, poor woman’s apartment? Sure, she was allowed in there when Jacqueline needed help, but being allowed to stay the night and sleep on the air mattress was a different matter entirely. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had one?” Jacqueline raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, already pushing aside the curtain that led to her modest bedroom. 

“Well, I mean, there was a girl in my neighborhood who let me stay over at her house when my mom didn’t come home for a few days…” Kimmy looked down at her shoes, cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment. She didn’t need to vent her childhood angst to Jacqueline White. 

“That’s...unfortunate. Anyway, I have an extra pillow...there’s only one blanket, and if you hog it, I’ll kick you out and make you sleep outside.” 

Fair enough, Kimmy decided with a shrug, clenching the strap of her overnight bag hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. She shouldn’t have felt so anxious. It was just a night at a friend’s house, it was like the arrangement she had with Titus. Just not 24/7, complete with his dramatics and arguments where Kimmy needed to take a drive to clear her head. 

“You’re sweating, Kimmy. It’s gross.” Jacqueline told her with a smile, fluffing the pillows on the air mattress. 

“Sorry, Miss White,” she slid her bag off her shoulder, dropping it in the corner of the room. It was smaller than she ever thought Jacqueline would be able to tolerate. Her wardrobe was still lavish enough, and her sheets looked designer and after all, that was what mattered, right?

“This is nice,” Kimmy said with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What do you do at sleepovers? You’re not going to ask me if I’ve eaten and then threaten to call CPS when I tell you it’s been two days, right?” 

There I go again, Kimmy thought, mentally slapping herself for bringing up more of the memories she was dealing with during her therapy sessions. That was all she could think about lately, her mother, the bunker, how angry she was. Nothing else seemed to matter as much. But Jacqueline still did. Kimmy answered the phone when she called so fast, it was almost embarrassing. Jacqueline always made her feel something when all she wanted to feel was nothing.

Jacqueline frowned at that, clearing her throat and setting her laptop down onto the bed. She’d considered selling it, but having something to binge watch romcoms on while she ate ice cream was too good of a coping mechanism to give up. 

“How do you feel about Dirty Dancing?” 

Kimmy looked at the laptop blanky, trying to remember if she’d seen whatever Jacqueline was talking about before. 

“Like...a movie? I’ve never seen that.” 

“It was before your time, dear,” Jacqueline rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket down, sliding under it and gesturing for Kimmy to follow her lead and get comfortable. 

Kimmy hesitated; she’d never been so close to Jacqueline before, in a bed, all alone…she swallowed hard, settling in and stretching out. 

“This sure is comfy for an air mattress!” Kimmy grinned, punctuating her comment by snuggling her pillow. 

“Don’t remind me what I’m laying on,” Jacqueline snapped, taking a breath to compose herself before setting up the movie. “This was one of my favorite movies when I was a teenager. Mm. I’m surprised Titty--I mean, Titus hasn’t shown it to you yet.” 

“What’s so dirty about the dancing, anyway?” Kimmy asked, looking over at Jacqueline, trying not to think about how close they were and how good she smelled and how the last time she felt like this, it was when she was with Dong. That was alarming. She knew Titus was gay, and girls could be gay, but...was she? She’d never thought about it. Thinking about anything like that in the bunker was pointless. There wasn’t supposed to be a life for her outside of the Reverend and his insanity. But now, here she was, trying to figure out if she was gay for Jacqueline White. 

Or gay in general, she didn’t know. 

Jacqueline laughed at her question, looking down at her with a smile that was too warm to be for her. 

“Watch, and you’ll find out.” 

Kimmy settled in bed a bit more, scooting closer to Jacqueline until their shoulders were touching. Jacqueline wasn’t pushing her away, she wasn’t protesting, she was smiling, laughing, enjoying time with Kimmy. 

Kimmy had watched her fair share of romantic movies. She’d Googled for porn accidentally and found things she wished she hadn’t. But watching two people fall in love on screen, watching them touch and kiss, while she was with Jacqueline, made her heart race in the worst way. She shifted a bit anxiously, squirming on the bed, eyes darting between the screen, and the look of enjoyment on Jacqueline’s face. Maybe sleepovers could be a regular thing? Kimmy could get used to feeling what she felt for Dong times ten every weekend. 

“M-Miss White?” 

“Hmm?” Jacqueline looked away from the screen, right as clothes started to come off and kisses deepened. 

“Um...do you remember...when you said you could just kiss me?” Truthfully, Kimmy had been thinking about that for weeks. She’d obsessed over it, gone over every possible outcome in her head every night before falling asleep. 

Jacqueline paused the movie at that, closing the laptop halfway. 

“Yes, I do. We decided not to.” 

She didn’t seem upset, just casual about it, and that gave Kimmy the courage to keep pursuing the subject.

“Why?” Kimmy sat up, leaning over a bit, tentatively placing her hand on Jacqueline’s knee. The skin beneath her fingertips was so soft, and Kimmy was thankful that Jacqueline was wearing a nightgown to bed. 

“We’re friends. That’s...messy. That could complicate things, Kimmy. I don’t know. Are you saying you want that?” 

 

Did Kimmy want that? Did she want to kiss Jacqueline? Did she want to complicate things, to make them messy just so she could feel Jacqueline’s mouth on hers? 

The answer was yes. 

“I do,” She said, nodding eagerly, panting a little in excitement. The movie was paused on a kiss, as it were, and Jacqueline’s gaze went from that back to Kimmy, dropping to focus on her mouth. Kimmy licked her lips, gripping Jacqueline’s knee, nails digging into the soft skin. 

“I do, too,” Jacqueline said, reaching out to stroke Kimmy’s cheek. The touch was so gentle, so soft, and it made the butterflies in Kimmy’s chest beat their wings erratically against in her ribcage. She thought it would break, shatter and send her heart spilling out everywhere. 

“Do it.” 

Jacqueline’s breath hit Kimmy’s face, they were so close. Everything was spinning, and Kimmy decided that she’d seriously consider finding out if she was gay after this. She’d never felt anything quite like this, her face had never been so red, her pulse had never been so loud in her ears. She felt too hot, too far away from Jacqueline, she needed her as close as she could get her. 

Jacqueline reached further back, gripping the back of Kimmy’s neck. Her grip was iron, and their lips met. Kimmy let out a moan, relief washing over in her waves. The tension, the waiting, the fantasizing, it wall came to a head as Jacqueline’s lips moved against her own. They tasted a little like wine, a little like brandy, but delicious, all the same. 

Jacqueline just wasn’t close enough. 

“I need you to...come closer,” Kimmy gasped out, tangling her fingers in Jacqueline’s hair. It was so soft, running between her fingertips, tickling her skin. 

“Closer, huh?” Jacqueline smirked against her mouth, shifting, letting go of Kimmy’s neck. She moved onto Kimmy’s lap, straddling it, pressing against her as close as she could. A little moan slipped from Kimmy’s mouth, her hands finding Jacqueline’s hips. Oh, god, she was touching her in ways she’d only dreamed of. She felt perfect against her, warm and solid, like they were puzzle pieces that finally found their perfect fit. 

That sounded corny, but in Kimmy’s head, that was all she could think of. It was like the Disney princess movies she watched growing up. She was Ariel, and Jacqueline was her Princess Eric. 

“Kimmy,” Jacqueline groaned, she actually groaned, squirming on top of her. Kimmy felt things between her thighs that she’d only briefly acknowledged before, the kinds of things that made her moan into Jacqueline’s mouth, hands sliding lower, brushing against Jacqueline’s ass. Was that inappropriate? Did that matter now? It probably didn’t. 

“Yes,” Jacqueline moaned, putting her hands on Kimmy’s shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed. Things were escalating fast, and Kimmy didn’t know how to deal with it. Sex? Were they going to have sex? She wanted to, fuck, she wanted to, but now? So soon? There should be dates, right? Milkshake dates where they sipped from the same glass, but with different straws. Movie dates in theaters where they shared popcorn, and held hands. Jacqueline was what Kimmy wanted to date, and then sleep with. And then date some more, and sleep together again, and even in the non-sexy way. Kimmy just wanted Jacqueline. 

“Miss White…” Kimmy gasped out, pulling away slowly, turning her head to the side. “I...we...I want to...take you out first. You know? I can’t...do what Julian did. Or what anyone else you’ve been with did but I...can buy you a milkshake…”

Jacqueline looked down at her, gaze warm, but her eyes were wild with arousal. She laughed a little, kissed Kimmy’s forehead, rolled off her, but rested her head on her shoulder. 

“A milkshake? Strawberry, I hope.” 

Kimmy nodded, chest rising and falling rapidly, pulse still hammering. 

“Wh-whatever you want...I’ll even get you fries!” 

Jacqueline reached over, unpausing the movie before settling back into bed again. 

“Tell you what. Let’s finish the movie, and you can take me out tomorrow. Your treat.” 

“My treat,” Kimmy agreed, wrapping an arm around Jacqueline’s waist. Sleepovers were a lot better than she ever thought they could be.


End file.
